1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski boot/ski binding combination with an adapter suitable for use with ski boots of various sizes. The adapter includes an upper plate-like member and an underside attachment member. More particularly, the invention is directed to a combination wherein the ski boot is removably attached to the upper plate-like member of the adapter and the underside attachment member is connected to the ski binding at two fixed parts. The invention further relates to the improved comfort that is attained when walking in the ski boot while it is attached to the adapter. Walking is facilitated by an adapter design that ensures proper support of the foot inside the ski boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The design of the ski boot/ski binding combinations have been numerous with each directed to solving a specific problem or to gain a particular advantage when skiing for recreation or competition. However, the prior art has not disclosed a ski boot/ski binding combination with an adapter directed to facilitating walking by providing adequate support for the skier's foot in the ski boot.
A conventional ski boot/ski binding combination is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,732. The adapter and bindings disclosed are generally known as central-point bindings. The ski binding parts and the corresponding counter surfaces, as seen from the side view, are positioned in the central area of the ski boot. In this design, as shown in FIGS. 1 thru 10 of the '732 patent, both ski binding parts are fastened to the surface of the ski and the corresponding counter surfaces are part of an attachment which is fastened to the plate-like part of the adapter. However, as shown in FIG. 5, it can be seen that this attachment is basically disk shaped and therefore unsuitable for walking even for short distances. Additionally, the design presents the problem of these connection points being clogged up with snow, ice, etc. For this reason it is necessary after a fall to unbuckle the ski boot and clean the connecting surfaces of the binding parts and the attachment. Either the ski boot has to be fastened again to the plate-like part and then fastened to the binding, or the plate-like part has to be first set into the binding and then the ski boot fastened to the plate-like part manually. All of the above manipulations are difficult in cold weather and on iced over slopes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,618 discloses the use of two balls as attachment means at the underside of the plate-like part for connection with fixed ski binding parts. For walking even short distances, the ski boot must be unbuckled from the plate-like part and buckled again for skiing. Therefore, the disadvantageous manipulations, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,732, are increased with this design.
The solution specified in the French Patent of Addition No. 76 161 to the U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,519 distinguishes itself in style from the prior art. It provides two front and two rear holding devices which are adjustable to the width and thickness of the ski boot and therefore ensure binding of the heel. This provides a ski binding which can be fitted individually for each skier. However, trouble-free walking cannot be guaranteed with this ski boot design because the installed attachment ends in front of the heel.
German Patent No. DE-OS 29 06 242 provides a so-called central point binding type design. It is not very suitable for walking because of the contact surfaces shaped by ball molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,322 describes an adapter which is designed to benefit skiers whose build deviates from normal anatomy. The contact surface of the ski boot is swung to either side opposed to the ski surface at an angle of 1.degree. to 5.degree. on the axle running in the direction of the ski.
In Austrian Patent No. 369,242, a ski boot is disclosed which has a central part which has the same length for all shoe sizes. The central part projects downward and is held by a front and rear binding device. This design, however, has a disadvantage in that the sizing of the central part must be based on the smallest boot size. With larger boot sizes, the heel and foot pads extend far beyond the central part which makes walking in these boots difficult.